fantasy_lifefandomcom-20200224-history
Napdragon
The Napdragon is a huge red dragon located in the East Grassy Plains, which is the very first dragon the player will see. During the day, it is always napping in one of three locations; on a hill near Elderwood, a small mound in the middle of the plains, or on top of the cliff to the right of the entrance from Castele. Due to the fact that the Napdragon spawns in a low-level area, a player who is still a Novice cannot damage it or make it aggressive. The Napdragon also appears in Tale of Lunares: Chapter Four. Sleeping (not resting) in an inn or the player's bed will allow it to respawn, just like other gold and silver crown bosses. Related Quests Defeat the Napdragon as a Paladin to complete: *Adept Paladin challenge "Danger!"or "Nightmare!" (500 stars) Tips Napdragon is a difficult boss in early game and is not likely to be defeated until the player is at least level 30, because the Napdragon has 10,000 hp. Otherwise, prepare for a very long battle. Make sure to have strong equipment. It is suggested to make own your weapons, like a Top-quality Gold Claymore. Invite two allies to your party, or play multiplayer with two friends. If you are going to take on the Napdragon with allies, it is suggested to bring along Odin, as he is pretty powerful, but he has bad defense, despite his armour. It would also be helpful to bring along King Erik or even Dragonslayer. but it is a good decision to take out an ally that can attack from far away, like Yuelia, Daimen, or Noelia. You should take Yuelia with you, as she can heal you. If you have some longswords, bring them as they can be useful because of quick attack time. When the Napdragon is about to breathe fire, you should try and move forwards, towards him, as the fire cannot actually touch you when you are there. If you are about to be burnt, then pull up your shield or move out the way. It is a good idea to bring along some Gold armour, a Golden Claymore/Longsword, and if you can, a bow. Make sure you assign lots of healing items in your pouch before the battle, so you don't have to add them in the heat of battle. If you are injured, let your allies do the work, and wait for Yuelia to heal you. Or, alternatively, take a healing item. If you're on low health (say the red zone) use a bow if you have one. If possible, have lots of HP Potions, SP Potions and Life Cures in the player's inventory, as they will be necessary for their survival. The Napdragon has a biting attack which can be easily avoided by walking in a circle around it, but do not get too close to it, as sometimes the Napdragon performs a tail swipe which is almost as devastating as its bite, but the tail tries to hit to only one way which can get you to avoid the move. He may shoot out his fiery breath which counts as magic damage, so Magic Defense is required, although this is a nice opportunity to attack too, as you can dodge it easily or even be under its own head. The Napdragon may occasionally roar which makes for an excellent, most wise decision to attack, but when Napdragon's health falls below 50%, his roar will cause an earthquake with many small explosions around it, that will deal at least medium amounts of damage. There is a chance that this attack can be shortened if the player lands a hit on the Napdragon during the attack. This boss becomes a pushover at around level 60, though it depends on the player's progress, armour, weapons, and if the player has DLC or not. Trivia *The Napdragon appears on the Castele Memento that can be purchased from the Agent of Divinus in the Starlight Garden. Videos File:Fantasy Life - Nap Dragon Boss Fight - Magnificus Odin - Magician Category:Enemies Category:Bounties Category:Bosses Category:Dragons